


The Gettysburg Address, co-authored by Google Translate

by captainofthegreenpeas



Category: Historical RPF, Lincoln (2012)
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, Lincoln moved the trees closer, Parody, RIP the English Language, google translate, macbeth?, never use google translate for anything serious, this is why languages and proper translation is important guys, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthegreenpeas/pseuds/captainofthegreenpeas
Summary: Abraham Lincoln decided to let multiple rounds of Google translate proofread and edit his famous speech. This is the result.





	The Gettysburg Address, co-authored by Google Translate

**Author's Note:**

> So because of Google Translate's character limit, I divided the speech in half and the different halves went through different chains of translation, including being translated into different languages, but I think between the two chunks I covered pretty much every language in the options.

"Having passed through the centre of the country for eight years, the new country has changed the depth of human desire. At the same time, this can lead to an important increase in at least one major war in the ocean. There is a great war with the army. We moved the trees closer, and there was not one serious serious death in the air to kill people. And payment is important. But we can imagine how effectively they are. I can not destroy the world. Dressed in the search market, I tried to kill the most beautiful, dead and very lively children in our weaknesses.

The international information is low and we can not remember what we can say, but do not forget what you are doing. Everyone of us, we live in that respect and are not sick. But the title insists most of us "Blu" - Who we are with us, we want to do more. It is not dead - these people, under God, do not distract the government or nation, the world over." -Abraham Lincoln, 19 November1863 


End file.
